Help! I'm In Love With A Jerk!
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: SasuSaku. I, Sakura Haruno, will never fall for a guy like Sasuke! First off he's rude and obnoxious! So why am I in his bedroom again? Oh yeah.. I belong to him for week. Rated M


* * *

_**Help! I'm In Love With A Jerk!  
**_

* * *

_**Pairing / Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Rating / M**_

_**Genre / Romance/General**_

_**Sasuke / 24**_

_**Sakura / 19**_

_**Naruto / 24**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Heyy :D decided to finally post this story up since its been nagging at the back of my mind for months now ..**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 / Master**_

* * *

Her fiery eyes narrowed for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Why do I have to do this again?"

Her manager re-adjusted his sunglasses and flipped to a half interesting page of the weekly magazine he had purchased.

"You don't. I'm just making you."

The pink haired girl crossed her arms and huffed, "Whatever.."

Sighing, the male known as Tanaka Kenji closed the magazine he had been reading and tossed it to the floor of the limousine.

"Sakura, you trust me. Right?"

He looked over the rims of his sunglasses, deep-brown eyes staring at her.

She shrugged casually, "I guess so."

Kenji laughed a little, "Its only for a week. You'll be fine." He sent her a reassuring smile.

Sakura played around with the hem of her expensive mini-skirt. Her eyes looking outside at the huge billboards; most of which had her picture plastered onto them.

"Sometimes I hate being a super model.." She mumbled to herself.

Kenji smiled at her, "Sometimes I hate being your manager."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I hate you for deciding to do this contest."

The male sighed again, "It was pure genius. More publicity."

Sakura threw her hands up in the air, "Maybe I don't want more publicity!"

"Don't you want to be a star?"

She grumbled, "Last time I checked I already was."

"Okay, so who's the lucky-person?"

Her manager looked over a few papers and opened his mouth to speak, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Owner of the Uchiha company."

Sakura stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Ew. He's not some old-perverted geezer, right?"

Kenji chuckled heartily, "Nope. On the card it says he's 24."

"Here we are!" Announced Kenji loudly while helping Sakura out of her side of the car.

She nodded and gazed upon the large manor standing before her. Kenji led her all the way to the front steps before knocking against the door and awaiting an answer.

A very tired-looking male opened the door, his eyes seemed groggy and he had a frown present on his face.

"Good evening sir! You have just won the Haruno Sakura contest!"

Sasuke's eyes seemed to bulge from their sockets, he stood there in pure shock, fingers still curled harshly around the brass knob.

"What are you talking about? I never entered that stupid-contest."

The manager dug through his pockets until he extracted a pink card that had the male's: Name, address, age, and gender.

Quickly snatching away the card, Sasuke took a step back and growled.

"Naruto! You idiot!"

Sakura peered over Kenji's shoulder and looked the frustrated male over.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." She spoke quietly.

The limousine driver came out of nowhere with Sakura's luggage and pushed past the Uchiha.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"He's looking for a place to put my luggage." Sakura informed the furious Uchiha.

She walked inside the house as well, "Nice."

"I want her out!"

Kenji shook his head, "No-can-do my friend. You get her for an entire week."

Sasuke felt a vein pop in his forehead, "No. You take her back."

Totally ignoring the male, Kenji called to the driver, "C'mon let's go." He nodded and placed Sakura's heavy luggage down before retreating from the manor.

Sasuke twitched and looked over his shoulder at a smiling Sakura.

"What's the point of this contest?"

Sakura shrugged, "Kenji-san thought it would be fun. Mainly I have to live like a_normal _person for a week."

"As much as I hate this situation, it looks like I'm stuck with you. Yay.."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Where's my room?"

"I'll show you." Sasuke walked past the girl and began to ascend the stairs. He turned around to see her still standing at the bottom of the steps.

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

"My luggage isn't going to carry itself."

Sasuke tried to calm himself down but she was just so.. damn annoying!

"_Normal _people carry their own things."

Sakura eyed the large luggage, "But.. it's heavy."

Sasuke shrugged, "Not my damn problem. You shouldn't have packed so many fricking things."

She crossed her arms, "Someone's in a bitchy mood.."

"Now that your here I am."

Sakura grabbed the handle of her luggage and began to slowly haul it up the long stairs. Once she arrived to the top she was out of breath and furthermore, annoyed as fuck!

"This room." He opened the door for her.

"Yes master."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke spoke in an irritated voice, "Don't call me that."

"Yes master."

He slapped himself in the forehead and snuck away to call his idiot of a friend to give him a huge piece of his mind.

"Yello?"

"Dobe! Why the hell did you enter me in that contest?!"

He heard the male on the other end choke momentarily.

"You.. you won?"

"Yes."

"Is she there now?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God! You're lucky!"

"No. No I'm not! I'm stuck with this immature brat for an entire week!"

"I'm not an immature brat you jerk!" Sakura screamed from her new-bedroom.

"It is her!" Naruto said excitedly.

"What's so great about her anyways?"

"She's a hot, super-model."

"So?"

Naruto grumbled, "You're still lucky and you would have never won if I hadn't entered you in that contest."

Sasuke took in a steady-breath, "Am I supposed to thank you?"

He nodded, "That would be nice."

"No!"

Sakura giggled from upstairs, "If it's an immature brat he wants; an immature brat is what he'll get. For an entire week."

"Master!"

"Shit. I have a feeling she broke something. Bye."

He hung up before Naruto had a chance to say anything. Rushing up the stairs, Sasuke stopped in the doorway of the guest room.

She held up a pink, fluffy toilet cover, smiling cutely.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"That is _never _going to be used in any of my bathrooms."

She frowned, "I want to feel at home."

"Well, feel at home somewhere else."

Sakura pouted.

"But.. I want to feel at home right here."

Throwing the toilet cover to the ground, Sakura dug deeper inside her luggage and extracted two lacy underwear, "Which do you like better?"

Sasuke almost fell backwards, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She shrugged, "Nothing. Now pick one."

"Go away!"

"Not until you pick one!"

* * *

"So.. this is how a dishwasher works." Sakura walked around the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

Digging into her purse, she extracted a blush-pink nail polish and began to re-coat her nails.

"That stuff smells like shit! Put it away!"

Sakura waved him off, "Oh, you'll get used to it."

Sasuke snatched away the bottle of nail polish and glared, "I don't want to get used to it. Ever."

"Jeez. Do you ever relax once in a while?"

Sasuke tossed the nail polish into the trashcan and watched her expression drop.

"Nope. Too busy working. Like what _normal _people do."

She threw her arms up again, "Well sorry I'm not a normal person!"

A thick silence lingered between the two, Sakura tapping her foot against the marble floor and Sasuke looking up at the ceiling.

"Can I braid you're hair?"

He jumped backwards, hands out and face disgusted, "See! This is not normal behavior!"

She stepped towards him, "C'mon. Pretty-please; for me?"

He looked her over, that fake goody-good smile not fooling him for even a second.

"Nope."

He showed a fake smile of his own but it completely fooled Sakura.

"But I will let you-"

He paused and her face lit up, "Yeah?"

"Vacuum up the living room carpet."

Her shoulders slumped, "This week is going to suck."

He chuckled and showed her where the vacuum was located, "For me.. I'm not so sure it will suck."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Okay :( it was a short-ass chapter but this isn't going to be a very long story and yeah .. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Promise !!**_

_**Oh and an interest fact (I guess) Sakura's personality is almost a copy of mine because i act like this every single day of my life and guess what?! I don't do chores !!**_

_**lolz**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors !! CXXXXX**_

* * *


End file.
